The invention is directed to a ready-for-use cookie dough which can be preserved in the refrigerator or freezer and which is typically prepared from flour, sugar, baking powder fat, water and other ingredients, such as water, texturing agents, natural and artificial flavors, inclusions, egg, and salt.
Ready made cookie dough already exist on the market. Typically, the dough is packaged either in a cylindrical shape or packaged in a cup. During use, the consumer uses a spoon or a knife to form the cookie in a circular shape prior to baking. This particular cookie dough preparation requires extensive manipulation of the cookie dough prior to use. If the cookie dough is packaged in the form of a block, then a forming device is needed in order to give the cookie the desired circular form. This cookie dough manipulation, however, leaves remnants of cookie dough pieces which must then be recycled and reshaped if desired.